Broken Trust and Regretful Lies
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: Rufus and Lucy couldn’t stand this anymore. they would have to set a trap for Wyatt, one the soldier would never see coming. “Come on Wyatt, take the bait.” I own nothing


Rufus and Lucy couldn't stand this anymore. Here they were, stranded in 1754, facing the French and Indian War, threat of small pox and never getting back home.

_"I can't think a worse place for Flynn to strand us." _

Yet, through all that, the biggest thing bothering the two was Wyatt. The soldier barely even spoke a single word to either of them, ever since the fiasco in 1972.

The mission where it was discovered Lucy had been having secret rendezvous with Flynn. The very terrorist they were given a time machine to stop and in Wyatt's case, kill.

Rufus was an unwilling spy for Rittenhouse, recording all their conversations while out on missions.

Both had betrayed him and Wyatt Logan only found out after the group was captured by Flynn, he himself held hostage, used as leverage against his team.

_"In a fight like this, you are only as good as the guy next to you and you both lied to me. I don't trust either of you." _

Those condemning words and deep look had hurt. That's what had spurred Lucy to follow the man as he ransacked a dead French soldiers wallet and corpse.

_"Come on, you have to talk to me at some point,"_ the brunette attempted, only to get into an argument with the man she regrets hurting so badly.

_"You, yourself, are the one that said figure out what you're fighting for. Well, I am fighting for Amy. You of all people should understand that." _

Instead of responding to her, Wyatt closed his mouth and went to speak with Rufus, aggravating the woman to no end.

Rufus too, tried getting back into his friends good graces. Only to let the situation they were currently in fester to a boiling point and instead took out all his frustrations on Wyatt.

_"I get that I suck at this, I hate the outdoors and bees and camping and I really hate the survivalist crap! That's why we have you." _

The pilot hadn't expected his friend to turn straight back to him, for Wyatt to question who exactly the soldier himself had to count on.

_"You're Delta Force," _Clarified Rufus in uncertainty. Judging by the look in his friend eyes, those words had hurt Wyatt deeply.

_"Delta Force isn't a person it's a team!" Wyatt shakes his head indignantly "I'm just one guy, and if I don't have someone I can count on, I mean REALLY count on. We're not gonna make it out of here." _

As Wyatt walked away, Rufus met eyes with Lucy, the two having a silent conversation all their own. Something had to be done about this, unfortunately, Wyatt wasn't giving either of them the chance.

Wyatt was trained in the art of manipulation and tactics, anything in the book they try, he'd see coming and prevent. It was then decided they would have to set a trap for Wyatt, one the soldier would never see coming. Luring the man into a false sense of security, using his own perks against him.

And captured by Indians, tied to posts with the hanging threat of scalping death, is where they decided to start phase one of their plan. "I can't stop thinking," begins Rufus "What I wouldn't give for one more chocodile."

Lucy's head quickly turned to face the African American, the historian silently begging for this to work "What?" The brunette played along

_"Come on Wyatt, take the bait. Let your guard down and open up. Please, respond." _

A few seconds passed before Wyatt completed or added to Lucy's question, making both partners internally cheer in their success.

" ... The hell is a chocodile?" Scoffs Wyatt, unintentionally falling right into Lucy and Rufus' trap.

"Twinkie, covered in chocolate," answer Rufus, subtly meeting eyes with Lucy in signal. The brunette beginning to chuckle, effectively egging Wyatt to continue.

_"That's it, that's it, make another comment, Wyatt." _

"Rufus, that is monumentally stupid," Mocks a laughing and smiling Wyatt

"Well, clearly you've never had one before," States Rufus, huge smile adorning his and Lucy's faces. They had him.

Step one was complete, now came the hard part, opening up about each others feelings. Rufus spoke of Jiya, how he liked her and their first awkward date.

Lucy told of her mother reading children's biographies to her when she was a child and how she'd figured to one day read them to kids of her own.

Both waited patiently for Wyatt to join in.

If Wyatt stays quiet, then they fear they've lost their friend for good. If Wyatt ignores everything and chooses not talk, he truly doesn't trust them any longer. If Wyatt-

"Jessica always wanted a little boy," starts Wyatt, the man making no eye contact with his friends as he talks "I'd always say relax, we got all the time in the world."

Wyatt grew quiet afterwards, Lucy felt awful for what she'd said to the man before regarding his murdered wife, saying that Jessica's death had been meant to be.

Shaking her head sadly, the apology left her lips. Wyatt turning to face her, saying no apology was needed, that Lucy didn't have to say anything. "You deserve to get Jessica back,"

"I wish you could get Amy back to," Speaks Wyatt dryly "And if I could make a deal with Agent Christopher, I would."

All three of them knew Wyatt would never get that chance, there won't be any deals offered to him because to Mason Industries, he's replaceable. The Alamo had proved that to be a fact when they tried to fire him.

The scene grows silent again as Rufus takes all this in. He'd quietly been standing by as this talk went on, thinking of what exactly should be said "Yeah well, what's the point of having a time machine if you can't fix your regrets?"

The message was aimed towards Wyatt, the soldier had to know that by now. The unspoken words ringing throughout the air "Yeah,"

Lucy and Rufus stared at one another, the plan had worked and they'd done all that they could, now it was all up to Wyatt.

Wyatt now knew how they really felt, that they both truly were on his side. They'd never betray their friend again, they were a team. Wyatt wasn't alone in this for they all made up their own Delta Force.

It wasn't until they got back home to 2016, when Wyatt pulled Lucy aside to go purchase Rufus a simple box of chocolate covered Twinkies. The group all getting together at the bar later that night, that they all knew everything was going to be okay.

**Another Timeless story is finished! I always thought there was more to those looks between Lucy and Rufus during this episode and that talk they had cemented this into my mind. Hope you enjoyed it, till next time **


End file.
